Death Trials Wiki
Death Trials is an upcoming science fiction horror novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb.The novel pits a group of survivors against three relentless killers who will stop at nothing to prevent them from escaping the trials. The survivors featured originate from the games of Last Year: The Nightmare, Dead by Daylight, Left 4 Dead and Resident Evil respectively while the killers are exclusive to the novel itself. Death Trials is expected to come out sometime in 2020. Plot The story opens at East Side High School, where Amber Davis is seen hanging out with her boyfriend Chad Taylor in the computer lab. While Amber is working on her college application, Chad suggests they go out on a romantic date sometime over the weekend, though Amber says she's going to be pretty busy with homework and her applications. As Chad attempts to pursuade her, their conversation is brought to a sudden end when the school's power abruptly goes out. The power outage is followed by maniacal laughter somewhere in the school, which worries Chad. Amber checks her phone only to find there's no signal, and promptly realizes that East Side is now seemingly abandoned. Amber and Chad head down to the basement to restart the backup generators, but they soon find the generators to be damaged beyond repair. A chain flies out from the shadows a few seconds later, wrapping around Chad's neck and yanking him out of sight. A terrified Amber calls out for the choking Chad while desperately looking for him around the basement. A few seconds pass, before a flashlight brightens the shadow, revealing a psychotic masked man strangling Chad with his arms. Amber takes advantage to hurl a pipe at the psychopath's head during his moment of blindness, promptly saving Chad's life. The holder of the flashlight, Meg Thomas, urges them to follow her before the Killer recovers. Meg leads Amber and Chad through the school and outside to a small warehouse a few blocks away where she introduces them to the rest of her group. Chad is surprised to find his best friend Troy Coleman among the group, and asks what the hell is going on. The group's leader, Bill Overbeck, explains that they are the latest contestants chosen for the "Death Trials," a twisted game in which they must work together to complete a series of objectives and escape while being hunted by relentless Killers. Meg identifies Amber and Chad's attacker as the Psychotic Strangler, a psychopath who enjoys strangling his victims with his bare hands. Amber protests participating in this game, but relents once she realizes there are no other options. Jake Park returns to the warehouse a short time later, warning them that the chainsaw-wielding Sadist is on the prowl. Troy reveals that Amber and Chad already figured out their first objective: restoring power to the town. In order to accomplish this task, they need to reach the power station on the far side of town. Cast Survivors * Amber Davis * Chad Taylor * Meg Thomas * William "Bill" Overbeck * Jill Valentine * Troy Coleman * Claire Redfield * Jake Park Killers * The Sadist * Psycho Strangler * Brute Madman Deaths Notes Category:Browse